


［哈vs性转德］那个眼镜腹黑男

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 哈利与马尔福小姐的xxoo [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 性转德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 高傲女总裁德被表明呆萌实际腹黑哈反攻按墙角《那个眼镜腹黑男》《切莫相信腹黑男》





	1. 那个眼镜腹黑男

德拉蔻马尔福揉了揉眉心，把面前的一大堆文件推到一边，抬头看了一眼明天的行程。又已经一点了，再这样下去她的美貌早晚要保不住。她必须再招一个秘书了。

战后马尔福家族在英国巫师界名誉扫地，家族生意举步维艰，但毕竟树大根深，而且她家跟麻瓜多有生意往来，麻瓜又不知道什么是食死徒，最后还有一些国外的客户相信老牌子，所以德拉蔻接掌公司之后，生意还是一点一点好了起来。

但她真的是拼尽了全部力气在工作上，连约会的时间都没有。她原来的秘书潘西帕金森老是嘲笑她：“德拉蔻，你多久没跟男人睡过了？我怀疑你两腿中间已经长了蜘蛛网了。”

潘西工作能力一流，但她是个身体力行的享乐主义者，半年前她终于追到了学生时代就一直明恋暗恋求而不得的扎比尼少爷，她立马跟德拉蔻表示夜生活太多无法兼顾工作拜拜了您那，等我分手了再回来，总裁大人记得赏我一口饭吃。

所以德拉蔻一直没有找新的秘书，琐事全部自己来，就等潘西分手回来给她继续卖命。结果半年过去了，潘西不但没分手还给她寄来了结婚请柬。

深感受到了欺骗的德拉蔻决定立刻招一个新秘书。

结果第二天人事部就给她了一张简历，她家小HR兴冲冲地表示捡到宝了，这种大人物居然来我们公司求职？

“哈利……波特？”德拉蔻念这个名字的时候咬了舌头。

这的确是大人物，魔法界谁不知道救世之星，虽然战后他对魔法界已经没用了，但哈利波特的名字拿出来就是金字招牌。

可是这样的人物为什么要来她公司应聘？虽然她家公司不小，福利也很好，但哈利波特做什么不好，要来给她做秘书？

虽然没什么人知道，但他们在学校的时候约会过几次，感觉也不错，但后来狮蛇纷争闹得太厉害，他就再也没来约她出去。

但这几乎是五六年前的旧事了，德拉蔻不想提起来，而且她也不想录用他。

“所以波特先生为什么想来我们公司呢？”她例行公事地问着无聊的问题。

“哦，我投资失败了，而你们公司给的工资最高。”仍旧戴着黑边眼镜的男人抓了抓头发老老实实地说。

真老实的回答啊，德拉蔻飞快地打量了哈利一眼，他比在学校时候结实了不少，似乎又长高了一点，其他都没什么变化，他其实长的还不错，如果把眼镜摘掉的话。

正准备说“回去等消息”这样的套话，会议室的门忽然开了，技术部的主管满头大汗地冲了进来。

“马尔福小姐，你最好赶紧过来看一下，我们这次收到的古董坩埚上面好像带了什么诅咒，已经有两个技术员不省人事了。”

这批古董坩埚价值很高，德拉蔻也是费了很大力气才弄到手的，但如果上面真的有诅咒那立刻就不值钱了，那可是巨额损失。

“之前的检查不是一切正常吗？”德拉蔻皱起眉毛。

“之前检查的确是一切正常，但今天不知道是不是什么朔日，毕竟还是有按时间发作的黑魔法的。”技术主管擦了擦汗，他试了很多办法，一点用也没有。

“现在预约古灵阁的解咒员，他们最快什么时间能来？”古灵阁的解咒员好贵啊，德拉蔻的心在滴血。

“上次预约，隔了一个月他们才来的。”伏地魔失败之后，大家都畏黑魔法如虎，除了想做傲罗的，没几个人肯专心研究黑魔法了。

对了，傲罗？眼前不就有一个资深前傲罗吗？虽然不知道他后来为什么辞职了，但他的确曾经是个优秀的傲罗。

德拉蔻把灰眼睛转到了哈利身上，立马改了主意，“波特先生，你看，这是我们招聘的面试最后一关，你现在可以跟麦克米兰先生去解咒了。”

耸了耸肩，哈利老老实实地站了起来，低声问技术主管麦克米兰先生：“是从阿尔巴尼亚来的古董坩埚吗？那种黑魔法的确令人头疼，不过其实很好解……”

麦克米兰先生敬畏地看着哈利额头上的闪电疤痕，对德拉蔻露出崇拜的眼神，我们公司什么时候来了这么一尊大佛？

哈利很容易地解除了坩埚上的黑魔法，麦克米兰先生简直要跪下亲他的袍子了，这种技术人才简直是千金难求，他立刻去找德拉蔻要求让哈利波特去技术部做副主管。

德拉蔻完全没意见，她本来就不想要哈利做她的秘书。

可德拉蔻没想到，哈利拒绝了。

“我只想要我应聘的职位。”哈利看着眼前曼妙的女郎，她褪去了学生时代的青涩，妩媚得像一朵盛开的玫瑰花，虽然黑眼圈重了一点，但丝毫不影响她冷冰冰的美貌。

“为什么？技术部工资更高更清闲啊。”秘书的杂事可就多了，她自己干了半年深有感触。

“有一件事我没在简历上写，其实我从傲罗办公室辞职也是因为这个，”哈利抓了抓头发，消沉地说，“我得了PTSD（创伤后应激障碍），我必须跟熟人一起工作，否则就会惶恐，出冷汗，全身发抖，陷入谵妄。”他叹了一口气，“我已经在家休息了半年了，二十四小时看着罗恩的双面镜，他已经快要跟我绝交了。”

罗恩好可怜啊，毫无隐私了这不是？虽然心理上不愿意，但哈利的技能的确能给公司省好大一笔钱，她点了点头，“那好吧，波特先生，欢迎入职，明天你就可以来上班了。”

“我今天就可以直接上班。”哈利抬起头望着她，绿眼睛里光华四射，“还有，叫我哈利吧，我们没那么生疏吧？”

德拉蔻那么着急招聘秘书的原因就是下周在法国有一个很大的魔法商品交易会，出差的繁琐工作太多了，那都是德拉蔻最不喜欢搞的事情，她总裁大人再也不想自己订酒店了。

每次用门钥匙都那么不舒服，德拉蔻脚下的高跟鞋一歪，差点没站住，然后她感觉有一只手在她腰上扶了一把，她摇晃了一下，在哈利的胸口撞疼了鼻子。

瞬间他就收回了手，礼貌地对她笑了笑，弯下腰帮她提行李。

德拉蔻揉了揉发酸的鼻子，想起她和潘西之前一起摔的七荤八素的情形，忽然觉得男秘书也没什么不好。

这次的交易会的展厅是在一栋麻瓜大厦的高层，每次电梯里都挤的水泄不通，哈利总会挡在德拉蔻的身前，帮她挡住汹涌的人潮。

这天，两人跟着人流走进电梯，电梯启动之后忽然猛烈地摇晃了一下停住了，轿厢里顿时变得一片漆黑，响起一片惊叫声。

不知道轿厢里有多少麻瓜，德拉蔻不敢用“荧光闪烁”，她拿出魔杖，想先把电梯门弄开，此时她忽然感觉到有一只手摸到了她的屁股上。

德拉蔻汗毛都竖了起来，她想立刻给对方一个钻心剜骨，可这里这么黑，她根本不知道该剁了谁的爪子。

“德拉蔻？”哈利的声音从她身边传来，德拉蔻立刻向他的方向摸去，那只手消失了，哈利也伸手抓住了她，把她拢在怀里，“太黑了，你离我近一点。”

是应该近一点，好久都没有跟男人靠的那么近的马尔福小姐基本是是整个人都靠在哈利的怀里，她的心跳忽然变快了。

此时电梯晃动了一下，德拉蔻吓了一跳，下意识地搂住了哈利的腰，哈利立刻搂住了她的肩膀，低声说，“没事了，我用了无声咒。”

此时电梯里的灯忽然亮了起来，德拉蔻看到轿厢镜子上自己跟哈利的影子，顿时红了脸，她松开他的腰，他却没松开她的肩膀。德拉蔻扫了一眼轿厢里的人，实在分辨不出刚才那只咸猪手属于谁，她不满地摇摇头。

此时电梯到了一楼，哈利搂着她的肩膀出了电梯，然后收回了手，“吓到了？我们回去休息一下吧。”

今天交易会就结束了，门钥匙今晚就会发下来，下午没有什么事，德拉蔻点了点头。

回到酒店，她洗了个澡，屁股上那个难受的感觉才消失，还没等她换好衣服，门口就响起了敲门声。

“哈利？怎么了？”德拉蔻穿着浴袍拉开了门。

“罗恩有比赛，我得跟你在一起。”哈利对着她的浴袍眨了眨眼，晃了晃手里的双面镜，那里面已经没有人了。

“哦……好吧。”想起他的病，德拉蔻闪身让哈利进了门。

她站着用大毛巾擦着头发，速干咒对发质不好，哈利坐在椅子上就那么看着她，他的绿眼睛非常柔和，里面有欣赏，德拉蔻并不觉得难受，她擦干了头发，觉得有点累。

“我可以睡觉吗？”她拉开了被子。

“可以，你随便做什么都行，不用在意我。”哈利说。

德拉蔻早就睡眠不足了，她躺下一会儿就睡着了，似乎很久都没睡得那么好了，真正的黑甜乡，她感觉自己躺在盛开着鲜花的花园里，有蝴蝶停在她身上，这里停一下，那里停一下，感觉痒痒的。

等她醒来天都快黑了，哈利还坐在椅子上，拿着一本书看，那是德拉蔻的书，一本爱情小说，那个作者因为热衷感官描写出名，书里面充满了“粗大”“硬挺”“塞满”“抽插”这种词儿，德拉蔻回过神来，立刻涨红了脸。

好在哈利什么都没说，只是客气地问她想不想一起去吃饭。

“我先换一下衣服。”德拉蔻还穿着浴袍。

她去卫生间换了衣服，疑惑地发现身上似乎是过敏了，胸口出现了几块红斑，还好并不痒。

吃完饭没多久门钥匙就送来了，德拉蔻示意哈利跟她一起抓住门钥匙，哈利上前一步，捏住门钥匙的同时一把搂住了她的腰。德拉蔻本想说什么，可被勾住肚脐眼的感觉传来了，她晕眩地闭上眼睛，抓紧了身边的哈利。

这次果然没有摔倒，德拉蔻喘着气，放开了哈利，哈利的手在她腰部滑了一下，也松开了。

门钥匙的地点在公司的办公室，最近并不忙，老板又不在，公司里早就没人了。

“哈利，可以下班了。”德拉蔻故作冷静地把长长的铂金发别在耳后。

“我有资料要整理，明天开会要用，就半小时，你等我一下。”哈利晃了晃手里的文件夹。

半小时就半小时吧，德拉蔻回到自己的办公桌，手头并没有什么工作，她瞟了一眼她的小包，那本爱情小说塞在里面，她还没看完，反正哈利在忙，她掏出小说，继续看里面黑长直男主角狂野输出女主角。

哈利的确做了很多工作，她没有那么忙了，人一闲就开始胡思乱想，或许潘西说得对，她应该找个人约会了。

不过，该找谁呢？战后纯血世家那些迎高踩低的嘴脸让她恶心，但她觉得不错又基本都有伴儿了。

忽然，她桌子上的双面镜亮了起来，潘西的声音从里面传了出来，“德拉蔻，我在xx酒吧，好多野男人啊，你来不来？我说你不约会，也该找个男人睡一下吧，没有男人滋润老得很快的。我给你介绍几个吧，绝对活好不黏人。”说话不会拐弯的潘西小姐还以为德拉蔻又一个人在加班，大咧咧地什么话都往外说。

恨不得立刻摔碎双面镜的德拉蔻啪地关上了镜子，尬尴地看了一眼哈利。

他明显什么都听见了，饶有兴趣地看了她一眼。合上了手里的文件夹，绕过桌子走了过来。德拉蔻深吸一口气，别开了脸。

“这份文件你忘了签字。”他递给她一份文件。

“哦。”原来要说工作，德拉蔻紧张地拿出笔，在文件上签字。

“你想要吗？。”哈利收起文件却没走，手指绕了一下她的金色发丝，然后顺着她的脸颊滑到了她的颈侧。

“什么？”德拉蔻愣了一下。

他对着她低下头，气息喷在她脸上，“男人啊，活好不黏人的。”他笑了一下，低头在她脖子上亲了一下，舌头顺着她的大动脉一直滑到锁骨，手缠上她的腰，职业套装勒出她纤细的腰线，他的手在那里徘徊不去。

“不……不要。”德拉蔻基本是下意识地拒绝，她惊得站了起来，正好让哈利的手抚上她的俏臀。

那感觉跟在电梯里完全不同，德拉蔻没有感觉恶心厌恶，她只觉得小腹一热，不知道是要躲开，还是扑进他怀里。

“哦……那就算了，想要了就跟我说。”哈利收回手，后退一步拉开礼貌的距离，摆出一个礼貌的笑容，“那我下班了。”

哈利幻影移形之后，德拉蔻才回过神来，他刚刚在说什么？他在跟她求欢？还是可怜她连个约会都没有？不管是什么，她的身体都对他有反应，难道是素了太久，她几乎是在他嘴巴挨上来的一瞬间就湿了。

该死的潘西！

接下来哈利再也没说过类似的话，但德拉蔻觉得他似乎总在有意无意地碰她，脸颊，肩膀，腰侧，甚至脚踝，就像蜻蜓点水一样，她瞪他的时候，他总是一脸无辜，好像是她太敏感了。才不是！

不过她很快就没时间想这些了，她提交给魔法部的改良版狼毒药剂标准化生产提案通过了，魔法部做了试验，认为她的狼毒药剂药效扎实可靠，要求她三个月内完成量产，魔法部会全额采购，然后作为福利推广到全国，每个狼人到魔法部登记之后，可以每个满月前免费领到一瓶以抑制变身。如果推广顺利，那魔法部可以在一年之内解决狼人咬人事件。

不但要量产还要保证质量，时间紧任务重，德拉蔻立刻忙得团团转，流水线，原料，熟练工人，质检巫师，一样样她都要亲自过问保证不出纰漏。

哪有那么简单，纰漏一个接一个，她连轴加班，对所有人都没了好脸色。

摔了双面镜，德拉蔻又去揉眉心，哈利立刻伸出手轻轻帮她揉了揉额头。他发现她累了会有轻微的头疼，所以总是揉眉心。

“恩……好舒服。”哈利的手很热，比她的手热的多，她把头靠在他手里，感觉非常好。

“这是傲罗部门内部的放松手法，你躺下，我给你按按。”哈利轻声说。

那张长沙发此时派上了用场，德拉蔻躺在沙发上，哈利扶着她的头，他的手温暖有力，舒服得德拉蔻快要睡着了，她干脆闭上眼睛，把头枕在他腿上，放松地什么都不去想。

这个姿势把她的套裙拉上来好大一截，哈利盯着她雪白的大腿，喉结动了一下。他的手顺着她的头滑到脖子和肩膀，然后是胸脯上面一点。

此时德拉蔻睡着了，开始打起了小呼噜。她真的累坏了。

此后每天晚上加班之后，哈利都会给德拉蔻按摩一下。德拉蔻总是一会儿就睡着了，醒了之后感觉神清气爽，这手法真的很神奇。

三个月过去了，狼毒药剂整箱整箱地运到了魔法部。德拉蔻接到报告，终于松了一口气。

“谢谢你，哈利，这三个月多亏了你，我会给你发奖金的。”德拉蔻看到哈利在收拾他办公桌上好大一摞文件，他应该比她更累，除了打理她的工作，偶尔还会被抓去解咒。

哈利抬起头，对她伸开双臂，“为了庆祝，抱我一下。”他笑得像个小孩。

“好吧，好吧，”她走过去，搂住他，把自己放在他的胸膛上。

“奖金就不用了，换成这个吧。”他伸手圈住她，毫不客气地吻上她的嘴唇，把舌头伸进她嘴里，挑逗着她的舌头，狠狠地吸吮起来。

德拉蔻不知道一个友好的抱抱怎么忽然变了味儿，她试着推了他一下，发现完全推不动。他的唇让她体温升高，寂寞许久的身体开始叫嚣，自动地往他身上贴。

冷静，冷静，德拉蔻，你不能跟你的秘书发生工作以外的关系，你会又一次失去你能干的秘书的。

吸气，吸气，深吸气，推开他，拒绝他，哈利不会生气的。今晚回家给潘西打电话，要一个应召男郎的电话，解决一下你的欲望。只要哈利不辞职，你们就是友好的工作伙伴。

拿定了主意，德拉蔻开始后退，她要跟哈利拉开距离，“哈利……不要……”

这几个字从她嘴里飘出来低哑飘渺，好像一连串的呻吟，哈利听得笑了起来，她后退他就紧逼，直接把德拉蔻挤进了墙角。

他的手滑进她的裙底，她小短裤的那一块区域已经弥漫出浓浓的湿意，他用手指在上面按了一下，“你的嘴不是挺老实的吗？”

整个人抖了一下，德拉蔻腿都软了，她挣扎地保持理智：“我们……以后还要在一起工作，哈利……恩……这样不好。”他的手指在她腿间揉按着，很快就发出了水声。

他在她耳边低喃，“有什么不好，我觉得你挺喜欢的，你以为每次按摩，你睡着之后，我都在干什么？”

“你……你干了什么……”德拉蔻涨红了脸，天啊，三个月，三个月他几乎天天给她按摩，她几乎每次都睡着。

“就这样……”他一只手抚上她的胸脯，另一只手拨开她湿透的小短裤，揉了揉她敏感的花心。

“不可能……这样我怎么可能醒不来。”德拉蔻感觉快感流到了脚趾尖，她缩起脚趾，扶住哈利的肩膀，快要站不住了。

把一根手指挤入她紧窄的花径，她紧窄得像个少女，只有挤出来的蜜露昭示着她成熟的欲望，“我想你大约是故意不想醒过来。”他轻轻地抽送手指，办公室里立刻响起了淫靡的水声。

“恩……哈利……天啊，你别说了，我不相信……”德拉蔻惊恐地捂住脸，每次睡醒都很舒服是没错，可是，可是，“可是我并没有……没有湿……”她艰难地说。

“速干咒啊，我欲求不满的总裁大人。”他低头又去啃她的脖子，另一只手解开了她衬衫的扣子，把她的乳球从内衣下面解放出来，用手指揉搓着她的尖端。

“我……”德拉蔻一句话还没说完，就倒吸一口气，咬紧牙，紧紧地搂住了哈利的脖子，花径猛烈地收缩起来，吸绞着哈利的手指。

“天啊，德拉蔻，看来你真的忍得很辛苦，你这是空了多久，随便碰碰你你就高潮了？”哈利惊讶地拿出手指，上面亮晶晶的都是甜腻的汁水。

好不容易喘匀了气，德拉蔻靠在哈利的肩膀上冷哼：“自然没有救世主大人生活多姿多彩。”

亲了亲她铂金色的头发，哈利轻轻笑了，“其实，跟你在学校的约会是我最后一次约会了。”

“胡说，”德拉蔻瞪大了眼睛，“你跟金妮韦斯莱的绯闻可在巫师周刊连续上了五期封面。”

“因为金妮是治疗师，我战后真的得了PTSD，魔法部不让我公开病情，只能偷偷找金妮治疗，不过半年前治好了。”哈利一边说一边拉开了德拉蔻裙子的拉链。

“那你之前说的？”德拉蔻不知道该说什么，原来战后大家都过得很艰难。

“为了留在你身边才那么说的，你就像个刺猬一样全身都是刺，一点都不让我靠近。”我为此还给你公司的古董坩埚施了一个诅咒。

“你这样说让我压力很大，我还不想跟谁约会呢。”说好的活好不黏人呢？

“你真冷酷，总裁大人。”哈利托起德拉蔻一条腿，把分身在她的入口蹭了蹭，慢慢插入。

“咦？等一下……天啊……”只顾着跟哈利拌嘴，德拉蔻直到被哈利闯进了门才发现他在干什么，“疼疼疼，你轻一点……”

“潘西跟我说了，你也一直没有男朋友，所以才……这么紧，天啊，德拉蔻你真是好艹……”哈利吸了一口气，她不但紧窄而且深处有什么在一跳一跳地吸他。

“潘西？你说潘西帕金森？那个小婊砸出卖了我？”德拉蔻大吃一惊，潘西一点口风都没露。

“你知道的，扎比尼在我手下工作过，一个电话号码潘西就把你卖给我了。不过，我没想到你真的等了半年才招新秘书，你是多喜欢潘西啊。”哈利等德拉蔻适应了一下，开始抽送起来，她刚刚高潮了一次，花径里有足够的润滑，而且她毕竟是个成年人，很快就适应了哈利的粗大，享受起一波又一波的快感来了。

“我被你们设计了，是不是？哈利，你不是我认识的那个傻乎乎的格兰芬多了。我们第一次约会的时候，你连接吻都不会。”德拉蔻抓紧哈利的衬衣，贴近哈利让他进入得更深一些，都这样了，她也不想再跟自己的欲望对抗了，她现在只想尽情享受，这感觉太好了。

“我可是做了五年傲罗呢，黑巫师我都能追捕到，何况你这个小女巫呢？”他把她抱到了长沙发上，他半坐着，让她坐在他身上，让她自己动。

“原来会说谎话就能做傲罗了，我们魔法部可是养了一群好官僚呢。”德拉蔻摇动她的腰，上下套弄着身体里的粗硬，爽的哈利皱紧了眉头，伸手揉捏着她上下跳动的乳球，低哼出声。

“想要抓住斯莱特林的小毒蛇，必须得用一点手腕，我要是带着鲜花去你楼下弹吉他，大家都知道你会用洗脚水泼我的。”

德拉蔻跳了一会儿就没力气了，她工作太忙根本没时间锻炼。她趴在他身上喘气，哈利抱住她的腰，翻了个身，把她压在下面，狠狠地抽插起来，德拉蔻立刻哽咽出声，花径里的嫩肉又开始绞动起来，拼命挤压着哈利的粗大，甬道深处的吸力也越来越大。

“你……你现在去我家我一样用洗脚水泼你。”德拉蔻抓紧哈利的手臂继续嘴硬，他塞得她满满的，不光是下面的花径，还有她那颗疲倦的心。

“我也没想过艹你一次，你就能跟我姓，”哈利只觉得尾椎骨传上来一阵快感，他的动作越来越快，“我只是看你寂寞得都要花钱买性服务了，反正我也想跟你做，帮你省点钱罢了。”

只觉得身体又崩了起来，德拉蔻闭上嘴，身体紧紧咬住哈利，花径抽搐起来，温热的液体冲了出来，冲刷着哈利的性器。哈利这次没有停下，他抓紧德拉蔻的腰，狠狠地撞击着她，把她的高潮拉得又猛烈又漫长，接着他最后一下深深插入，猛烈地射进她的体内，白浊顺着两人交合的地方满溢出来，流到被蹂躏得吱嘎作响的长沙发上。

德拉蔻躺了好久才缓过劲儿来，她站起来挥舞着清理咒，然后迅速穿好了衣服。

哈利偷偷地看她的脸色，只觉得她面若桃花，似乎没有在生气。他整理好衣服，伸手搂住她的腰，低头去吻她的嘴唇，“还算可以吗？总裁大人别辞退我，我的钱都买了你们公司的股票，非常需要工资来生活。”

德拉蔻斜了他一眼：“你真的买了那你可就发财了。”她们家公司战后股价跌停板，现在可是扶摇直上了。

“那是我要娶媳妇儿的钱，不能乱花。我媳妇儿眼光可高了，看不上小钱。”哈利抱着她扭来扭去，又开始装可怜。

“那你要好好工作，不能打上司的坏主意。”她看到他的样子忽然想笑，这真的是魔法界的救世主吗？

“上司有需要，我也绝对不会推辞。”哈利含住德拉蔻的耳朵，发现她身体抖了一下，哦，记住了，又一个敏感点。

“哼，”德拉蔻哼了一声，“我现在要回家了，但我脚软了，你送我。”

“乐意之至，我的总裁大人。”


	2. 切莫相信腹黑男

德拉蔻大约一个月回一次马尔福庄园，她对那里很依赖，马尔福家族人口简单，没有其他世家那些你夺我抢的破事，这个家里的一切都是她的，包括那俩老狐狸，这是独生女的骄傲，同时也是软肋。

“下个月你什么时候回来？”晚饭后，纳西莎装作不在意地问道。

德拉蔻脑袋里立刻警铃大作：“说不好，随时都会有突发状况……呵呵。”纳西莎打听这种事没别的，肯定要安排派对——相亲派对。

“你也别太拼命了，钱多少是多嘛，女孩子还是应该早早——享受生活，你得交个男朋友了！”纳西莎可不是劝婚劝生的那种妈妈，她自己婚后七年才生了德拉蔻，青春嘛，不用来享乐也会过去的。马尔福家的香火她才不在乎呢，但女儿大好年华美貌窈窕一直单身算什么？

“哦，妈妈，我最近……”德拉蔻还没说完，卢修斯就从报纸后面竖起了眼睛：“宁缺毋滥，纯血至上。嫁不出去就留在家里，千万不许跟那些乌七八糟的男人鬼混，听到没有？那些肮脏的混血……爸爸不允许他们碰你一根手指头。”

深吸一口气，德拉蔻微笑着溜过去给卢修斯捏了捏肩膀，“这种话在外面可千万别说，为了我们公司的股价着想……”歧视这种事一炒作就会闹很大，公司好不容易有点起色，绝对不能出一点纰漏。

“听说哈利波特去了咱们家公司上班？救世主越混越回去了？你找机会可要杀杀他的威风！”卢修斯幸灾乐祸地笑，他世界上最讨厌的人大约就是哈利波特。

“别说傻话了卢修斯，什么杀他的威风，”纳西莎不满地说，“不许跟他说话，不得不说的时候，说完话要记得漱口。”他们都以为哈利波特在那永远不出屋门的技术部。

非常不幸，马尔福夫妇依旧是纯血主义者，他们全世界最讨厌的人就是哈利波特，如果他们知道了最近哈利波特这个愚蠢的格兰芬多在睡他们的女儿，大约会直接心跳骤停死过去，这也是德拉蔻偷偷摸摸不敢承认恋爱的主因。

回到房间，德拉蔻锁好门，拿出来亮了半天的双面镜：“嗨，哈利，等了很久了？”

“没有很久，你今晚要留在马尔福庄园过夜吗？明天直接去公司？”哈利的绿眼睛带着笑，让人看一眼就要掉进去。德拉蔻是个工作狂的好处是他们可以天天见面，偶尔有一天见不到，他就感觉十分想她。

“是啊，我准备一会儿去洗个澡就睡了，马尔福庄园的床真的很舒服，饭也很好吃，我都不想回去了。”纳西莎买东西不求最好只求最贵。

“难道我不舒服吗？你都不想我吗？”哈利故作哀怨地眨眨眼，“不过，我觉得你现在应该回头看一眼。”

“什么呀？”德拉蔻回头，看到了她房间里的壁炉，“嗯？”

随着壁炉里落下一堆煤灰，哈利从壁炉里钻了出来，他用了一个清理一新，开心地眯起眼睛，“圣诞老人来了。”

“天哪，你这是私闯民宅么？我要报警了。”德拉蔻跑过去搂住哈利的脖子，开心地迎接他亲昵的热吻。

“很遗憾，小姐，你今天遇见黑警了。”哈利一只手从身后钳住她的手腕，一只手扶住她的后脑勺，狠狠地啃咬着她的唇瓣。他找了魔法部的朋友给德拉蔻卧室的壁炉开了临时飞路，他今晚可不打算走了。

“真没想到你居然来这里找我，我还以为你对这地方有阴影呢。”马尔福庄园之前是伏地魔的大本营，哈利他们被抓住的时候，没少在这里受折磨。

“是有阴影，你知道我心理脆弱不堪，所以要努力创造新的记忆，覆盖掉那些不愉快的记忆。”他一把把德拉蔻抱了起来，“比如，跟美丽的女上司共浴什么的。”

“哎呀，”德拉蔻伸手搂住他的脖子，涨红了脸，“我拒绝！”

抱着她往浴室走，哈利不老实地轻捏她的胸部，“我已经私闯民宅了，可不在乎罪名再多一样非礼。”

被丢进浴缸里的时候德拉蔻尖叫了一声，不知道哈利用了什么魔法，浴缸变得又大又深，她被他吻着按到了水底，四周都是水，只有他嘴里有点氧气，她贪婪地吸了又吸。

钻出水面，德拉蔻搂住哈利的肩膀娇喘连连，说不出话来，他高兴地问她下次要不要来个水底sex，泡头咒还是囊鳃草他都可以。

此时，门口忽然传来敲门声，“蔻蔻，我听到你大叫了一声，没事吧？”纳西莎摇动门把手。

德拉蔻立刻对哈利做了个噤声的手势，“没事，妈妈，我在浴室里滑了一下，不过没有摔倒。”

“天啊，你可得小心点，你在洗澡吗？牛奶给你放在门口了。”随后纳西莎的脚步声就走远了。

“牛奶？”哈利憋着笑，“你还在喝睡前牛奶吗？几岁了？”

“哦，你闭嘴，让我妈妈听到你就死定了。”德拉蔻把他按在自己的胸口，手指插进他湿漉漉的头发里。

伸手抚摸着她的身体，牛奶么？怪不得这么白，皮肤又细，娇生惯养的小姑娘，他的手从她柔软的腰肢向下滑到她的腿心，感觉她的呼吸立刻急促了起来。他的唇顺着她纤细修长的脖颈一路吻到她已经翘起来的嫣红蓓蕾。

“控制你的音量，”他一边吸吮她的嫣红一边提醒她。德拉蔻的声音立刻变成了蚊子哼，但抖的更厉害了。

他们在浴室里来了一次，哈利把德拉蔻绑在了淋浴架上——傲罗审讯小黑女巫，不老实交代就打屁股，老实交代就让她高潮。他抚摸着她的全身，感觉自己对她的身体有一种近乎膜拜的喜欢，这种喜欢变为行动就是狠狠地干她。

“你让我对傲罗的幻想破灭了，”躺到床上，德拉蔻趴在哈利怀里喝她的纳西莎牌爱心牛奶，施了保温咒还热乎乎的。

“下次去我家，我还有傲罗的制服，帮你重建幻想。”他开心地轻抚她的背，两个人什么都没穿，肌肤贴着肌肤，虽然从小没有牛奶喝，但哈利的皮肤也不差，两个人挨挨蹭蹭，又有了点反应，德拉蔻举手投降，她刚刚被折腾的骨酥腿软，再加上热水一泡，哈利再继续，她明天起不了床。

“好吧好吧，你就是身体太弱，所以魁地奇从来赢不了我。”自吹自擂的结果就是挨了德拉蔻一脚，哈利耍赖地搂紧她，手自然而然摸着她的丰满柔软，两个人迷迷糊糊地睡着了。

凌晨的时候德拉蔻被弄醒了，哈利不知道什么时候醒来了，把她摆成合适的姿势，进入了她正玩得开心，她还没说话就发出一声呻吟，“你这个人……啊……”

“我要回去了，飞路要关了，”他在她耳边轻声说，她的大脑还没醒来，可是已经湿透了，他进入抽出都带着水声，酥麻的快感顺着脊椎直冲大脑，“今晚真愉快，你真的不考虑跟我一起住吗？我保证睡前都会给你喂牛奶的。”

德拉蔻觉得哈利所说的牛奶并不是普遍意义的那种乳制品，可是她现在没办法思考，快感一波一波地侵袭她还没睡醒的神经，她攀上了顶峰，一次又一次。

她早餐时候在桌子上发呆，她跟哈利在一起很开心，他会很多她不会的东西，在床上很霸道，下了床很听话，出差的时候他还给她做过早餐，他说那是他在德思礼家练了十年的秘技，的确很好吃。

住在一起吗？她的心很愿意，但真的同居的话涉及一个重要的事情——保密。她一直没有公开两人的关系，也就潘西那小蹄子知道内情，巫师界很小很小，一旦公开就会有数不清的舆论巨浪和八卦目光，他们的感情未必经得起这些。

“宝贝，你为什么叹气？昨晚没睡好吗？我一直听见你在床上翻来覆去。”纳西莎关心地问，他们的卧室就在德拉蔻楼下。

“没有，我睡的很好，可能是梦里翻身吧……”德拉蔻暗自吐吐舌头。纳西莎的觉也太轻了。

“我就说没事，你非要我上去看，看什么看，难道德拉蔻屋子里还能藏了人不成？”卢修斯喝着咖啡，他什么也没听见，除了被纳西莎推醒了几次，一觉到天亮。

狠狠瞪了卢修斯一眼，纳西莎欢快地对德拉蔻说：“我差点忘了，潘西的婚礼我给你订了礼服，你看你是回来试穿还是我送到你住的那狗窝去？”在纳西莎眼里，德拉蔻的小公寓只配叫狗窝，她从来不去，只让家养小精灵跑腿。

心里打了一个突，德拉蔻这才想起潘西的婚礼不但她和哈利要参加，卢修斯和纳西莎包括所有纯血世家的太太少爷都要参加。哦，她今晚就去潘西家里跟她立一个“牢不可破的誓言”，免得她那张大嘴漏了气。

想象新娘子在婚礼上因为违背了“牢不可破的誓言”暴毙了，那可太有意思了，德拉蔻阴暗地想。

潘西在家打了一个大喷嚏，手里的咖啡扣在了布雷斯膝盖上。

本想去了公司跟哈利再通通气，可惜她一到公司就被通知技术部去参加解咒员年度研讨会了，历时一星期，为了“展示本公司强大的技术实力”，技术部都没跟她商量就把哈利带走了。

德拉蔻觉得自己在公司里的权威有一点岌岌可危，而且昨晚哈利肯定已经知道了出差的事，居然一句都没提，她疑惑地想，难道我在两人的关系里不是处于上风的那一个？哼，下一次我一定要在上面。

因为贴心贴身的秘书不在，德拉蔻的工作立刻陷入了一片混乱，潘西也因为准备婚礼的原因拒绝回来帮她，临时调来的小姑娘什么都不会，效率还不如她一个人，导致德拉蔻越来越想念哈利。

但解咒员研讨会居然延期了，据说不知道谁带去了一个陈年老黑魔法物品，大家研究起了兴致，直接把研讨会延长了三天，而且那些眼高于顶的古灵阁解咒员缠住哈利波特不放，表示你要敢回去，我们就跟着你去你们公司继续研讨，把这些黑魔法物品全带过去。

德拉蔻终于知道古灵阁的解咒员为什么总是预约不到，呸。

所以他们只能在潘西的婚礼上碰面了，纳西莎这次给德拉蔻订的礼服也是伴娘服，跟潘西的婚纱是一个系列，只是潘西的婚纱是纯白的抹胸拖地长裙，德拉蔻的是带一点点粉晶的单肩短裙。

铂金色的长发披在肩头，露出修长的大腿，德拉蔻很久没穿过这种有点蓬的裙子，她身段保持的很好，眼神也干净，这样一穿居然有些少女的活泼娇俏。

哈利匆匆赶来，第一眼就看到了站在新娘化妆间门口的德拉蔻，他只觉得心跳暂停了一拍，他的女朋友实在是太迷人了，虽然关系要保密，但他可以上去拥抱她吧？难道朋友就不能上去抱抱她吗？他的脚不受控制地往她身边走。

朋友当然可以抱抱德拉蔻，但是男的朋友她似乎有好几个。

“梅林啊，德拉蔻，好久不见，你真的是太美了。”一个高高瘦瘦的男人抢先一步抱住了德拉蔻，他穿着一套高级的三件套西装，典型的英国绅士长相，看着德拉蔻的眼神里是无限的温柔。

哈利看着半路杀出来的西奥多诺特，在心里默默念起了恶咒。

“天啊，西奥，你回来了？你看上去可真不错。”德拉蔻热情地回抱了一下诺特。

诺特家族比马尔福家族还惨，老诺特是铁板钉钉的食死徒，在英国的财产除了早早去世的诺特夫人的嫁妆全被没收一空，好在诺特先生还算有点远见，转移了一部分资产在美国。所以伏地魔倒台之后，没有参与过战争的西奥去了美国，他上学的时候脑子就很好，据说现在发展的也不错。

“我听说诺特家想跟马尔福家联姻呢，都是老牌纯血，他们挺般配的，不是吗？”金妮不知道从哪里钻了出来，一只手握着高脚杯，一只手搭在哈利的肩膀上，悠悠地说。

眼神立刻变得暗哑不明，哈利露出一个了然却冷冰冰的微笑：“啊，当然，再般配不过了。”

身为伴娘德拉蔻有点忙，她身边这个新娘实在太不着调，你见过跟宾客要酒喝的新娘吗？布雷斯还一副我家小潘西真是纯真可爱的嘴脸，不知道是不是连血都被潘西换成了迷情剂。

所以她没怎么注意到哈利不太乐观的脸色。

她的耐心终于在潘西要甩掉高跟鞋跳进伴郎的群舞里来个倒立时用完了，德拉蔻掏出魔杖，把新娘子的舌头黏到了上颚上，然后石化了她半条腿和一只手，走路是没问题，跳个华尔兹也凑合，拿大顶就等着摔死吧。

太好了，世界安静了。

安安静静的潘西终于有了那么点纯血世家大小姐的样子，她扑到布雷斯的怀里委委屈屈地开舞，布雷斯疑惑地看着他的小麻雀今天成了天鹅，关心的问她是不是刚才说的话太多闪了舌头。

德拉蔻眯起眼睛去找哈利在哪，舞厅里太多黑头发实在是不好找，还没等她找到，西奥就从旁边钻了出来，优雅地伸出一只手。

“有幸邀请马尔福小姐跳一只舞吗？”他的眼睛温润如水，一如在霍格沃茨跟在她身后时的样子。他当年在她的小团体里总是不说话，但就算卢修斯入狱的那段时间，他也是她不离不弃的朋友。

“好……好啊，西奥。”德拉蔻把手放在他手里，两个人滑进舞池，她偷偷地东张西望找哈利，意外地发现他正躲在角落里跟金妮聊得很欢。

哦，我男朋友跟他绯闻前女友在一起，德拉蔻不高兴了，那个小妮子好像今天要来勾引谁一样穿的抹胸贴身裙，身段说不出的玲珑有致。金妮在学校就是出了名的美女，五官不能说多精致但整体冶艳又大胆，是烈焰一样吸引你扑火的女孩，她跟哈利站在一起已经吸引了不少八卦目光，德拉蔻发誓她看到了有人偷偷拍照。

“啊，对不起。”她一分心就跳错了，踩了西奥一脚。

西奥不在意地笑笑：“是我跳错了。你在想什么呢？德拉蔻，今晚别想那些，开心地玩一玩，看到我们的童年玩伴这么幸福，难道你不高兴吗？”

“哦，我真想不到潘西能跟布雷斯结婚，你知道布雷斯那个人，看什么都不顺眼。”布雷斯加入他们都已经是上了霍格沃茨之后了，他那时候有点厌女，不，可以说有点厌世。

“是的，那时候他谁也不喜欢，不过他对潘西天天追在他身后从来没说过什么厌烦的话。”西奥眯起眼睛回忆道。

“那时候大家都好傻。”德拉蔻叹息着，她低年级天天找哈利麻烦，高年级又偷着跟他约会，战争爆发之后把一切都炸烂了，根本没想到如今还能在一起。

她又偷瞄了哈利一眼，他正巧也在看她，绿眼睛闪闪烁烁，像是黑暗森林里的一汪绿湖，深不见底。

“你在看什么？”西奥顺着她的目光看过去，“哦 救世主跟他的女朋友？救世主先生在哪里都很引人注目。布雷斯现在也是圆滑的官员了，连他前上司也请来了。没想到能在布雷斯婚礼上看到这么多格兰芬多，大家都长大了，没有在学校时候那么壁垒分明了。”

“的确，其实大家并没有什么深仇大恨呀，那样互相攻击……很幼稚。不过，金妮不是哈……波特的女朋友”德拉蔻不知道自己为什么要跟西奥解释这个，但话已经顺嘴溜出来了。

“哦？他们分了？波特没了救世主光环之后，韦斯莱不要他了？在霍格沃茨她就是换男朋友大王了，好现实的小妞。”西奥哈哈大笑，笑得德拉蔻有点气恼。

她想还几句嘴，说哈利并没有那么差劲，可是此时卢修斯搂着纳西莎转了过来。世界上最精致也最善于秀恩爱的夫妻二人暧昧地对德拉蔻眨眼——诺特这小伙不错！

德拉蔻顿时脸红了，诺特是不错，但她在激情澎拜的少年时期都没爱上他，到了现在对他一见钟情的可能性也不高。何况她现在有一牵手心脏就要从嘴里蹦出来的男朋友。

不过，很多姑娘都觉得诺特这小伙不错，所以当舞曲结束之后，他很快就被别的姑娘抓走了。德拉蔻觉得有点热，她喝了一杯冰镇饮料，抓起她的小包，准备去化妆间补补妆。

离开嘈杂的宴会厅，外面很安静，声音可以传的很远，德拉蔻远远就听到了金妮愤怒的声音：“我是不会善罢甘休的。”

红色头发女孩从拐角冲了出来，她看到德拉蔻，愣了一下，然后加快脚步故意在她身上撞了一下，撞的德拉蔻一个趔趄。

嘴角扯出一个冷笑，金妮转身回了宴会厅，德拉蔻心里忽然有了不祥的预感，她瞪圆了眼睛，看到哈利摇摇晃晃地从后面出来，嘴角明显沾着口红印。

“你跟金妮干什么了？”德拉蔻顿时一肚子火气，金妮亲了哈利？

“我躲开了……只是碰到点嘴角，她喝醉了……”哈利看到德拉蔻立刻变了脸色，慌慌张张地上来拉她的手。

“可是她说的话是什么意思？”德拉蔻皱着眉头看那刺眼的红色，本季最流行的红，她也有这个颜色，可现在看上去有点恶心。

“别管她说什么，我对她没意思。”哈利伸手把德拉蔻拉在怀里，“我不去想纳西莎给你安排的相亲，你也不要在意金妮，你要知道相比金妮我爱罗恩更多些。”

“这是出柜宣言吗？”德拉蔻生气地锤了他一拳，“爱罗恩也不行。”

“好好好，我只爱你，”哈利低下头去吻她，手顺着大腿摸到她层层叠叠的短裙下面，捏住了她圆翘的屁股，她今天穿的T-BACK，手感十分柔滑。

哈利捏了捏，满意地说你屁股上连个骑扫帚的茧子都没有，是不是从来不去参加斯莱特林的魁地奇练习？

又拿当年斯莱特林的六连败说事，德拉蔻狠狠地踹了哈利小腿一脚。

疼得闷哼了一声，哈利伸手把德拉蔻拉进了旁边的空房间，他们刚关好门，走廊上就传来了脚步声。说实话他的反应能力的确比德拉蔻好上很多，斯莱特林魁地奇输的并不冤。

“我一会儿就得回去了，我爸爸妈妈会发现我不见了。”德拉蔻慌慌张张地拉住哈利不安分的手，她内裤那几根带子快被他拽断了。

“我们都一个多星期没见了，你在外面又不理我……宴会结束后跟我走吧？我很想你。”哈利不满地咬她耳朵，酒精在他血管里冲撞，他已经有反应了。

“我也想你。”德拉蔻低声说，她自然也很想他。

把她按在旁边的桌子上狠狠地亲了一会儿，德拉蔻怀疑自己胸脯上应该留下了几个指痕，哈利不情不愿地松开手让她先走，他得留在这里冷静一下，平复一下澎拜的身体。

德拉蔻匆匆忙忙补好妆回到舞厅，纳西莎果然在找她。穿着深蓝色古典裙子的马尔福太太看上去年轻极了，整张脸一丝皱纹也没有，她露出端庄的微笑问德拉蔻觉得西奥多怎么样。

卢修斯站在一边撇嘴，诺特是个好孩子，但他并不愿意德拉蔻嫁去美国：“我也是看着西奥多长大的，他的人品不坏，脑子也好，不过，我看他现在有点秃了。”

“嗯……是有点。”但还是比爸爸你头发多。德拉蔻扫了一眼舞池，西奥还在跳舞，舞伴换成了金妮，当年在学校这几个斯莱特林男生以奚落金妮为荣，没少吃她的蝙蝠精咒，现在居然也可以抱在一起跳舞了。

历史上最安静的潘西扎比尼终于完成了她的豪华婚礼，德拉蔻给她解咒的时候得到了她的“素质三连”——白眼粗话和比中指。不过她还是宽宏大量地抱了抱德拉蔻，表示她出去度蜜月一定会想她的。

哈利不知道什么时候回来了，但一直没下场跳舞，只是跟他那些傲罗前同事们一杯一杯的喝酒，热烈地谈论着魁地奇。

宴会快要结束的时候，布雷斯走过去搂住他的肩膀，指了指德拉蔻。宾客走的差不多了，哈利磨磨蹭蹭地走过来问她走不走。他虽然脸色如常，但绿眼睛的颜色明显深了很多，他有点醉了。

“布雷斯说隔壁的壁炉开了多人飞路，我们可以一起走，或者我们现在就去楼上开间房。”他保持着社交距离，说着撩人的话。

“那就……走吧。”德拉蔻把长发别在耳后，想到接下来的美好夜晚，心脏不受控制地乱跳了起来。

在飞路里接吻是一件奇妙的事情，整个人都快要转晕了，只能努力抓紧对方，对方的心跳是唯一稳定的东西。

他们去了哈利家，两人互相搂着从壁炉里走出来之后，哈利直接拉开了德拉蔻小礼服后背的拉链，把手伸了进去。他的目标是她的内衣扣子，不过德拉蔻今天穿的是前开扣的内衣，他摸了半天一无所获。

“你们的内衣可以改名叫胸甲什么的，我实在是搞不清楚它们的构造，”哈利把德拉蔻压倒在沙发上，去亲吻她露出来的丰满半球，德拉蔻抓住他的头发，正想闭上眼睛，余光瞄到卧室门口有一双脚？

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”她跟金妮一起尖叫起来，哈利抬起头，扶了扶快掉下去的眼镜，才看清楚屋子里还有一个人。

金妮有哈利家的钥匙，她是他的心理治疗师，曾经有几年她每次来都提心吊胆地怕一推门就看到哈利挂在这里泡在那里的尸体，虽然这种恐怖画面最终并没有发生，但她考虑再三还是没把钥匙还给哈利。

她还是住在陋居，并没有搬出去（莫丽不允许）。因为今晚喝的有点多，贸然回家莫丽能骂街到天明，所以她决定先来哈利这里洗掉一身酒味再说。

或许还有别的念头也说不定。

金妮穿着哈利的大T恤，露出修长光滑的大腿，假模假式地说：“哎呀，或许我出现的不是时候，不过，你们俩什么时候开始的？一夜情？”

“门在那边，拜托你快点走，我们还要继续，”哈利皱着眉头看着她，把衣衫不整的德拉蔻挡在身后，“对了，你把钥匙还给我。”

“我也不稀罕，”金妮笑了笑，“跟斯莱特林玩更刺激是不是？呵……”说完她就飘向卧室，里面传来换衣服的摩擦声。

扶着快要从身上掉下来的小礼服，德拉蔻气呼呼地瞪着哈利：“你们有过？之前的事情我不介意啊，但你骗我算什么？”

“真的没有，你相信我。她是治疗师才有钥匙的，我曾经有一段时间完全不能出门，所以金妮都是上门诊疗的。”哈利慌乱地解释道。

“我看过他全裸。”金妮走进壁炉之前还对德拉蔻眨眨眼，一脸挑衅。

飞路粉让壁炉的火焰瞬间变绿了，跟德拉蔻的脸色差不多，金妮走之后屋子里有五分钟的安静，德拉蔻不知道该发火还是掉头就走，她低头思索了一下，再抬起头的时候，她发现哈利把衣服都脱了。

“你也见过，而且见了很多次了。”全裸的救世主身材匀称，骨架修长，蜜色的肌肤下面是坚持锻炼出的肌肉 。他抓住她的小礼服把它拽离她的身体，丢在了一边。

“有时间吃金妮的醋还不如让我搬去你那里，”他轻抚她的腰肢，“那这样的情况就绝对不会再发生了。”

“可是，”德拉蔻只觉得肚子里立刻拧紧了，她软化下来，委委屈屈地摸了摸他的腹肌，“你没骗我吗？你们真的没有关系？”

“我回头把我的病历拿给你看，”他把他高昂的反应往她手里蹭，“不怕你笑我，我那时候吃的魔药比饭都多……我甚至硬不起来。我不会说你让我恢复了男性自尊这种话，那都是骗无知少女的，但你觉得那样的我会吸引金妮吗？她喜欢的是救世主，是战争英雄，而不是瘫在家里臭气熏天的狗熊。”

这些话勾勒出哈利的痛苦过往，德拉蔻顿时一阵心软，他最痛苦的时候她并不在他身边，让她心里有点小愧疚。

“所以，别吃醋了，我的世界已经破碎过一次了，不，把小时候算上应该是破碎过两次，再破一次可能就永远没办法复原了。”他低头亲吻她的眼睛，他爱她的眼睛，就算被伏地魔拿全家性命威胁的时候她也很少哭泣，但他永远记得她在盥洗室里的眼泪，这是他隐秘地爱上她的原因，那双带泪的灰眼睛，很多年一直留在他心里。

“不会的，我不会让它再破碎了，”德拉蔻搂住哈利的脖子，把他抱在怀里，“你想搬去我那里就搬过去，我会找机会告诉我爸爸妈妈我们的事。对不起，哈利，对不起。”她不会对当年的事情道歉，阵营敌对她从来不觉得那是她的错，那是不可违抗的命运。但她会为她的犹豫隐瞒道歉，明明哈利把心捧给她，她却把它锁在柜子里。

“我很期待每天从你的床上醒来。”他眯起眼睛，拨开那可怜的T-BACK，分开她的腿一撞到底，他忍了很久了，在宴会上看到她第一眼开始。女孩立刻抓紧了他的后背，发出一声欢乐的呜咽。

她实在甜美得不可思议，那层层叠叠的花瓣深处是会吸咬的狭窄，而她弓起腰索求更多的样子实在诱人到了极致。他低下头把她的丰满尖端含在嘴里，他抓到了她这个小小的金色飞贼，他绝对不会松手。

她代表与光明和黑暗都无关的东西，是他十一岁在对角巷推开摩金夫人长袍店门时，最初的惊喜。

“我身上真的没有黑魔法物品，傲罗先生放过我吧。”德拉蔻软着嗓子求饶，身后的男人穿着一身笔挺的傲罗制服，把她按在墙上。

“我要搜查一下，或许你把它们藏在这里？”他把手指伸进她两腿中间，探索着她的小洞。他们刚刚已经做了一次，那里还没有完全合上，他的插入引起她一阵呻吟，不由自主地随着他手指摇晃着腰。拔插了几下满意地拔出湿透的手指，他坏笑着去探索她的后穴，“我觉得藏在这里也是有可能的。”

“啊……别……那里……”德拉蔻手上有束缚咒，她摇晃着屁股躲避，可惜没什么用，她感觉到他的手指伸了进去，带着胀痛和酥麻，探索她新鲜的领域。

“我觉得我可以用别的东西再搜查一下，”他撩起袍子，把他的粗长抵在她的入口，德拉蔻立刻颤抖了一下。

“德拉蔻，我爱你。”哈利插入她的时候在她耳边轻声说，他的手指没有拔出来，配合着他的坚硬取悦着她，硬挺的傲罗制服摩擦着她光裸的身体，德拉蔻扭过头，眼睛里有泪光在闪：“哈利，我也爱你。”

第二天，哈利趁着德拉蔻没有反悔之前，就把他的日用品通过壁炉全部搬去了德拉蔻的小公寓。等德拉蔻睡醒了睁开眼，看着眼前白花花的空房间一阵发愣。

“吃早餐吗？我做了煎蛋和培根，还有你们女生喜欢吃的植物——蔬菜沙拉。”哈利居然还做好了早饭，让德拉蔻怀疑他昨晚根本没睡觉。

“你可以慢慢来的，不累吗？”德拉蔻掀开被子，然后呻吟了一声，她身上的痕迹可以报警了。

“哎呀，忘记了。”哈利抄起魔杖指指点点，傲罗必然会治疗咒，之前他会在她睡醒前帮她偷偷消掉那些淤青和斑点来掩盖“罪行”，甚至有时候他深知折腾的太厉害还会给她熬点恢复魔药。

他的内心深处有些无法抹去的伤痕，这些伤痕大约会伴随他一生，从而导致他总有些无法抑制的黑暗幻想。而有趣的是，热爱掌控一切的马尔福大小姐在床上非常喜欢被掌控。这就好像是虐待狂爱上被虐狂，天生一对。

第二天，德拉蔻到了公司就收到了诺特的晚餐邀请，哈利把请柬放在她面前，委屈地扁扁嘴，德拉蔻轻笑了一下，表示她接受邀请。

晚餐很愉快，西奥一如既往地温柔。就算德拉蔻告诉了他哈利波特现在是她的男朋友，他也没有任何不满地表现。

“我发现了，你跳舞的时候一直在看他，”西奥耸耸肩，“谢谢你告诉我，这件事是秘密吧？”

“我们打算公开了，总不能老藏着，对哈利不公平。”

“很有勇气。”西奥一脸怜悯地看着德拉蔻，“我想马尔福庄园会爆炸。”

“我最近一直在练习‘恢复活力’咒，可以迅速治疗心跳骤停。”德拉蔻拿起魔杖挥了挥，淡蓝色的火花从杖尖喷出来，像模像样。

“愿梅林保佑你。”西奥笑起来，德拉蔻很可爱，他喜欢她，她是个好妻子人选，但不是唯一的人选。

同居生活虽然开始的有点仓促，但很愉快。哈利自从在“解咒员研讨会”上大放异彩之后经常被技术部借走，但这不妨碍他们早晨在一张床上醒来。

哈利的确很会照顾人，他在德思礼家住了很多年，几乎什么家务活都会做，堪比家养小精灵。这让德拉蔻愈加懒散了。

闻见早餐的香味，她才睁开眼，哈利的围着围裙叫她起床。

撒娇地伸开手要他抱，哈利直接把她从床上抱到了饭桌上，然后刻意地在她早餐旁放了一份最新的《预言家日报》。

“什么呀？这标题好大。”德拉蔻眨眨眼，伸手拿起报纸，“魔法部通过《反血统歧视法》？！纯血巫师放弃血统观念与麻种巫师或混血巫师通婚的，可免税？”德拉蔻的眼睛立刻变成了俩金加隆。

“怎么样？跟我结婚有好处的。”哈利把煎蛋盘子放在她面前，“而且，我魔法部的朋友说，如果我们积极响应号召的话，魔法部会解除战后对你们家公司的一些处罚，你们国内的市场份额也要回来了。”

“那还等什么，请立刻跟我结婚。”德拉蔻伸手拉住哈利的手，在他手指上套了一个洋葱圈。哈利和金加隆可以兼得，她愿意回马尔福庄园面对疾风。

晚上哈利请罗恩和赫敏吃饭，告诉他们他恐怕就要结婚了。罗恩的冷脸都快拉到了脚面，他怒瞪着哈利问他为什么要写那个《反血统歧视法》的垃圾提案，现在赫敏成了魔法部最抢手的姑娘，罗恩的危机感不是一般的大。

“而且你为什么要把金妮介绍给那个西奥多诺特？那个食死徒的儿子？她现在跟着他去了美国不回来了，我妈妈天天在家骂你。”罗恩拍桌子。

“因为金妮帮了我大忙呀。”哈利的镜片反光得让人看不清他的眼睛，他翘起嘴角——金妮的演技很棒，他当然得帮她如愿以偿啊。


End file.
